Accelerometers function by detecting the displacement of a proof mass under inertial forces. An accelerometer assembly may, for example, detect the displacement of a proof mass by a capacitive pick-off system. In this example, a capacitor pick-off plate may be deposited on the upper surface of the proof mass, and a similar capacitor pick-off plate may be deposited on the lower surface of the proof mass. The capacitor plates cooperate with the inwardly facing surfaces of upper and lower stators to provide the capacitive pick-off system. Additionally, a force-rebalancing system may be used to detect the displacement of the proof mass, where coil forms with force-rebalancing coils are mounted on either side of the proof mass. The force-rebalancing coils cooperate with permanent magnets in the upper and lower stators and with a suitable feedback circuit to retain the proof mass at a predetermined position (i.e., a null position) with respect to the support structure. Acceleration applied to the accelerometer assembly may be determined based on the change in capacitance with respect to the capacitor pick-off plates or the current increase in the force-rebalancing coils to maintain the proof mass in the null position.